


Iris, An Inspiration

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: A quick Drabble written for the letter "I" for the Westallen Alphabet Event on Tumblr!-Iris carefully shuts the door after entering the loft, turning the deadbolt before taking off her coat. The sound of Barry mussing around in the kitchen, probably making something up for dinner is welcome after the day she has had. Hopefully some food and some relaxation with her husband will help absolve the headache pinching behind her eyes.She drops her keys and purse on the table by the door, pulling her phone out and opening up the Central City Citizen online before heading toward the kitchen, letting out a sigh as she sees the numbers have barely changed since she last checked.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Iris, An Inspiration

Iris carefully shuts the door after entering the loft, turning the deadbolt before taking off her coat. The sound of Barry mussing around in the kitchen, probably making something up for dinner is welcome after the day she has had. Hopefully some food and some relaxation with her husband will help absolve the headache pinching behind her eyes.

She drops her keys and purse on the table by the door, pulling her phone out and opening up the _Central City Citizen_ online before heading toward the kitchen, letting out a sigh as she sees the numbers have barely changed since she last checked.

“Hey, Iris, you’re home,” Barry smiles, turning around from where he stands at the stove stirring what smells like Grandma Esther’s chili recipe, “How was the first day at your new office?”

She sets her phone down on the counter before walking around and giving Barry a wane smile, stepping up on her toes for a quick kiss, “Hey, babe,” She says softly once they’ve pulled apart, shrugging, “It was fine.”

“Is everything all right?” Barry asks her, a pinch forming between his brows, having obviously picked up on her stress.

“Everything’s fine,” She says with a forced smile and a wave of her hand, “Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?”

He sighs at the quick change of topic, shaking his head, “It’s pretty much done. The chili just needs to simmer for about another 20 minutes,” Barry nods, wiping his hands on a dish towel and slipping out of the apron he has on before crossing the room toward the couch, gesturing his head in the direction so that Iris will follow.

She watches as Barry settles down on their couch, his eyes never leaving her as she hovers nearby, loosely crossing his arms as she remains standing instead of sitting down beside him.

Barry looks up at her with a sad smile, “You wanna tell me what’s on your mind?”

Iris groans softly. She knew he would never let this go. Barry always seems to know when something is up with her. It’s one of the many reasons why they fit together so well.

She pinches the bridge of her nose, looking to the floor with a small huff, “My article that I posted today on the _Citizen_ ,” She starts chewing on the inside of her cheek as she pauses, glancing at Barry’s calm and patience face, “It’s been up for almost an hour now and hasn’t gotten much traction…”

“Iris, it’s only been an hour, and it’s your first article—”

“I know but—” She huffs again, tightening her arms across her chest, “I don’t know, I guess I’m just kind of wondering if I should go back to _CCPN_ ,” She says, shaking her head, “Maybe this was all a bad idea.” She feels a little ridiculous, as if she is failing before she has barely started, and it has put a weight on her chest that is slowly starting to crush.

“But the _Citizen_ is your dream,” Barry frowns, pursing his lips, “You’ve been wanting to start your own paper for years—why would you ever go back to _Picture News_?”

“I—,” Iris pauses, letting out a deep sigh, “I guess I just want to be someone readers’ can look up to, someone they can trust…Someone who inspires people like you do,” She runs a hand through her hair, “I don’t have super powers but I thought maybe with my writing I could do that.”

“Like me?” Barry’s frown deepens as he shakes his head fervently, “Iris, you _do_ inspire people.”

She looks away, biting her lip, “I don’t know about that.”

“Yeah, well, I do,” Barry insists, “Iris West-Allen, if it weren’t for you, I would never be able to put on that suit and go out there every day.”

Iris looks back at him, playfully rolling her eyes, “Thank you, babe, but you’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Not at all,” He tells her with an insistent shake of his head, slipping his hand into hers and tugging her close. Iris smiles softly, understanding Barry’s direction, settling down in his lap, “You are the strongest person I have ever known. Your patience, your tenacity, your bravery are only a few of the qualities in you, Iris, that inspire me every day.”

“Really?” She asks softly, placing a gentle hand on his cheek, watching with soft eyes as Barry nuzzles his nose into her palm.

“Really, baby,” He smiles wide, “Just have some patience with this, okay?”

Iris frowns a little but nods, “I’ll try.”

“It’s going to work out,” He adds, pressing a gentle kiss to the bridge of her nose, “You wanna know how I know?” He asks with an easy grin.

She chuckles softly, “How do you know, husband of mine?” She asks, but she’s smiling now, expecting something ridiculously cliché and absolutely lovely to come from her husband’s lips.

“Because I know my wife,” Barry says, suddenly very serious, “And nobody stops her from doing what she needs to do to keep everyone in this city safe.”

“Sounds like someone else I know.”

“Yeah, well, I learned it from you,” He presses a kiss to her other cheek, “Because you truly do inspire me. Every single day.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over westallen, or simply say hey <3


End file.
